Welcome To Hollywood
by EO4EVER
Summary: Adison on tour. Jealousy fic. Not much more to say. ADISON ADISON ADISON!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Allison gets a boyfriend, Adam gets really jealous. Guest Staring the cast of Glee and Drake & Josh.

Welcome to Hollywood Chapter 1

Kris, Adam, Allison, Danny, Matt, Lil, Anoop, Scott, Megan, and Sarver were all on the boys tour bus going to the next destination. They had at least three more hours on the bus before they reached Texas. Adam was going crazy, as Drake would be there tonight.

Kris, Adam, Allison, Danny, and Matt were all up in the front while the others were in the back.

"So, Salsa Pants, Watcha doing tonight?" Matt asked Allison.

"Um… just stuff," she lied.

"Okay. Spill." Kris said to his little sister. He knew her well enough to know that she was keeping something from the rest of the group. And he wanted to know what that thing was.

Allison opened her mouth to protest, but her cell phone rang instead.

"Oo! Who's calling?" Matt asked, grabbing Allie's cell phone from the table.

"Matt!" she yelled, reaching for it.

"It says Matt… Why am I calling? ANOOP! DID YOU JACK MY PHONE AGAIN?!?!" He yelled. There was no answer, so he answered the phone himself, much to Allison's dismay.

"Anoop! Put my phone back!" He exclaimed into the phone.

"Um… is Allison there?" the voice asked/

"Huh? Who is this?" Matt G. asked.

"Matt," he said.

"No! I'm Matt!" Matt G. answered.

"MATT! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK BEFORE I KICK YOU'RE A"

"Language, Allie!" Adam said.

"Ugh! Whatever. Now give me my phone back!" she exclaimed. She eventually grabbed the phone.

"Sorry, Matt. He's being a JERK," she said, loud enough for him to hear. "So, what's going on?" She sat on Adam's lap, who was sitting between Danny and Kris.

"It's alright, Al. Brothers are supposed to do that."

"You got that right. So you gonna be here today, right?" Allison asked.

"Definitely," Matt answered.

"Awesome. Just go to the busses and wait when you get here. I can get you in before sound check. Just wait with Drake,"

"Drake's coming?" he asked.

"Not our Drake. Adam's boyfriend Drake, silly. Like he would even show up on time. Man, too many people with the same names," Allie replied.

"I know. There is me and Matt, then Drake. Gets confusing."

"Yup. Hey, do you know if Kurt is coming?" she asked.

"Nah. I don't think so. He is coning later this week though. I can stay for a while so the three of us can hang out for a while," answered Matt.

"Cool. See if he can get Drake to come,"

"Anything for my girl," he said. Allie giggled, and that didn't go unnoticed by the Idol boys. "Well, I gotta go. I just wanted to call you real quick."

"Alright. Love ya Matt," Allison said.

"Love you too, Allie." The two of them hung up the phone.

"What?" Allison asked, noticing that they were all starting at her. They all started talking at once.

"Who is that Matt guy?" Kris asked.

"I don't like him," Adam stated.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" asked Danny.

"He stole my name!" Matt G. yelled. Everyone stared at him. "What? He did though."

"That was Matt. He is going to be here later today. Then at the next spot Kurt is coming. He might bring our other friend Drake, but he is never on time for anything, so you can never be sure," Allison said, answering Kris' question. "Any more questions?"

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" asked Danny.

"You can't have a boyfriend. You're to young!" protested Adam.

"Geez, I'm 17 Adam! Stop telling me what I can and can't do!" she yelled.

"You're my little sister, Allie," he responded.

"We don't even know of there dating or not!" Matt G. said.

"Yes… we are dating," Allison said taking a deep breath. There were more shouts from the Idol boys.

"I still don't like him," Adam said yet once again.

"I need to meet him," said Kris.

"He better not hurt you," Matt added.

"If he does, I'll hurt him," Danny said.

"You'll meet him later. And he wont hurt me. We have been going out for about a year and a half now." Allison responded.

"What!" Adam yelled. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend?"

"Why didn't you tell me that _you_ had a boyfriend?" she shot back.

"She has a point there," said Kris.

"He is a nice guy, Adam," the teenager said. "Just give him a chance. For me."

"Whatever," Adam mumbled. He still didn't like him.

So, how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To Hollywood: Chapter 2**

Two and a half hours later, Allison was in Adam's bunk on the boy's bus, waiting to get to the Texas stop. She missed Matt. A lot. It has been over a month and a half since she had seen her boyfriend of three and a half years, and she missed him terribly.

Allison was now sitting on Adam's bunk on the bunk bed (Adam's was on the top) and going through pictures of mostly her and Matt. There were some others in there. Her friends from the Glee club and things like that. But most of them were of her and Matt.

Alli was interrupted by Adam pulling back the curtain and hopping up on the bunk next to her. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"Ha ha," he replied. He grabbed some of the pictures and Allison tried to grab them back.

"Hey! Give me those!" Allison said, lunging at him.

"Who's this?" Adam asked, pointing at a picture of her and Kurt. "This your boyfriend?"

"What? God no," she mumbled, grabbing the picture back. She gathered the other pictures up and hid them from him. "That's Kurt..."

"Oh... what does Matthew look like?" he asked.

"Its Matt," Allison spat. She knew that Adam was just messing his name up because he didn't like him. "And he looks, well... like you,"

"Huh?" he replied.

"He can be your twin, Adam. Seriously. Everything from the blue eyes, to the face structure to the blue streak in your hair," replied Allison. It was true. Matt was completely identical to Adam. He was even the same hight, uses all the makeup that Adam uses, and had the same blue eyes.

"No. Really," he said. Allison found an appropriate picture of her and Matt and handed it to him. "Whoa..."

"Yeah," Alli said. She snatched the picture back and put it in the zip lock bag.

"So, how long have the two of you been dating?" he asked. Allison sighed, knowing that he was about to interrogate her about her and Matt's relationship.

"Three and a half years," Alli said. "We started dating in the summer between eighth and ninth grade." she replied. "And I would really appreciate it if you would at least give Matt a chance, Adam. He treats me well, a complete gentlemen, all right?"

"I still don't like him," Adam said.

"You don't know him!" Allison exclaimed. She tried to get down from the bunk, but Adam held her back. "He's a really great guy! I love him and would really appreciate if you would at least give him a chance!" Adam suddenly let go of her arm.

"You... you love him?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes..." she said awkwardly. The two of them had been dating for over three and a half years. It was obvious that they would have said "I love you" by now. Since Adam wasn't holding her arm at the moment, she took the opportunity to leave.

***

The bus pulled up to the stop, and Allison was out of the bus before it could even stop completely. Adam was right behind her, they Kris and the rest of the gang.

"MATT!" Allison yelled, running to him. He laughed as she jumped into his arms.

"Dude! You look just like Adam!" Kris said.

Matt laughed. Allison laughed, and turned back around to face Matt. He kissed her on the lips. Allison wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you to. I love you so much," he mumbled into her hair. Kris, deciding that enough was enough (and mostly because he didn't need to see his little sister acting like that with another guy), cleared his through, causing both the couples to separate, the other one being Adam and Drake.

"Um... guys, this is my boyfriend Matt," Allison said.

"Hey," said Matt. Allison lied her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Dude, this is gonna take some getting used to," Anoop said, noticing that Matt was practically Adam's twin.

"Alright. Lets head to the hotel to put our stuff back, hang for a while, then decide what we are doing later tonight for dinner since we don't have a concert till tomorrow night," their tour manager said to the group.

***

In the tour bus, Allison and Matt were cuddled up on the couch together, waiting until later to start, well, making out. Adam and Drake were doing the same thing, mostly because Adam wanted to keep an eye on Allison and her boyfriend who he still didn't like.

***

They were all in their hotel rooms now. Allison and Adam were sharing, Matt G. and Anoop, Lil and Megan, Danny and Sarver, Kris and Scott, and Matt and Drake. Adam mostly was staying with Allison so she didn't sneak into Matt's room in the middle of the night. But of course Adam would be in there with Drake.

Drake, Kris, and Matt walked into the rockers room. "So, tell us about yourself," Kris said. He wanted to know about Matt, although he wasn't going to go as far as he knew that Adam would.

"Ugh. Great. Here comes the questioning," Allison said.

Matt smiled at her, immediately calming her down. "It's fine," he whispered in her ear.

"Well?" Adam said impatiently.

"Well... uh, I'm a senior. I've been in Alli's class ever since seventh grade. I have a 3.8 GPA. I'm in Glee club with Alli and the rest of our friends, robotics club, and GSA with Kurt and Rachael," said Matt.

"I thought that Rachael named it something with ball in it?" Alli asked.

"No. We convinced her that GSA was the real name of it,"

"Ah," she replied.

"What about college? A future?" Adam asked.

"Geez, Adam!" Allison shouted. "He has good enough grades to get a full scholarship to Baylor. You know how hard it is to get in there? He's gonna do something in Computer analysis. He tutors Freshmen in his free time, treats everybody with respect, and is the nicest guy I know!" she shouted. Alli knew that he was just doing that because he cares about her, but it got annoying at times. Like right now. "Hes... hes perfect,"

"I'm _not_ perfect, Alli," Matt protested.

"What? Yes you are," she replied.

"Well, he seems pretty good to me," Kris said. "But if you hurt her, understand that I _will_ come after you and hurt you."

"I understand completely." Matt replied.

"I still don't like him," Adam said. Allison rolled her eyes as Matt put his arms around her.

"So where do you wanna go for dinner?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Alli shrugged. "I've never been to Texas before," she replied.

"How bout we make it a double date?" Drake asked. "You two and me and Adam?"

"Sure," Matt said. "Well, do you want to?" he asked, turning to Allison.

"Sure," she sighed. She didn't really want to got on a double date with Adam. She knew that he would just question her boyfriend and all.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she smiled. She turned and kissed Matt on the lips. Kris had already left because he had to go and call Katy.

"How bout 5:30?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Matt said.

**Does anyone have any ideas???**


End file.
